1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to the display panel and the manufacturing method provided with a design of its alignment layer and relevant elements to eliminate light leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
The relative position of the alignment layer and the sealant between an upper substrate and a lower substrate is considerable in fabricating the present liquid crystal display panel, so as to comply with the design of slim bezel or obtain large usable area on the panel. Furthermore, prevention of the light leakage and the signal transmission between the upper substrate and the lower substrate are still important issues in the design of slim bezel.
A conventional liquid crystal display panel has alignment layers entirely formed on the upper substrate and the lower substrate respectively in a uniform thickness. However, when a misalignment occurs in the assembly of the upper substrate and the lower substrate, an alignment layer at unexpected location may obstruct the electrical connection built between an electrode layer of the upper substrate and a pad of the lower substrate by a conductive member in the sealant. In addition, the alignment layer at unexpected location may further affect the alignment of liquid crystal molecules and thus result in light leakage.
Moreover an alignment layer formed with an opening corresponding to the position of the conductive member is further proposed in the prior art to conduct the upper substrate and the lower substrate via the conductive member. Nonetheless, light leakage still occurs at the position of the opening, and thereby affects the display quality.
Furthermore, some of the liquid crystal display panels are provided with active device array substrates having driving circuits fabricated thereon. However, the driving circuits are probably pressed and damaged by spacers when assembling the liquid crystal display panels. Specifically, an upper conductive layer and a lower conductive layer of the driving circuit may be pressed and deformed by the spacers to contact with each other and cause a short there between.